Code Geass: Alternative
by Archer147
Summary: Las decisiones pueden traer nuevos resultados inesperados. Las decisiones y acciones, de los personajes, traerán nuevas posibilidades y nuevos desenlaces.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Un nuevo camino

En un edificio a medio derrumbar se encuentran hablando dos personas bastante peculiares, una de ellas lleva puesto un traje bastante llamativo en color negro con bordes dorados y cubriendo su cabeza con un casco bastante extraño mientras que el otro usaba un traje blanco con correas para restringir su movimiento, era un traje de prisionero de Britania.

— Suzaku únete a mí y juntos traeros justicia a este mundo

— Te agradezco haberme rescatado sin embargo tus métodos son deplorables

— El fin justifica los medios

— Puede que sea así para ti sin embargo para mí el fin no es suficiente para poder aprobar tus acciones

— Heres un tonto idealista

— Puede que tengas razón pero no pienso cambiar

En el momento que la persona en ropa de prisionero dijo sus palabras finales procedió a caminar a la salida del edificio

— ¿Adónde vas?

— De regreso a afrontar el destino que me aguarda

— Sabes que serás asesinado en el momento que regreses

— Puede que así sea sin embargo no pienso escapar de algo de lo que no soy responsable

El misterioso ente vestido de manera estrafalaria pensó:_ maldición que debo hacer para convencerlo tal vez si muestro mi rostro el acepte mi propuesta, no en estos momentos esa no es una solución pero no puedo perder a una importante pieza como él._

— Aguarda Susaku hay algo que necesitas saber para que tomes tu decisión final — el hombre vestido de negro con una voz menos profunda, mientras llevaba sus manos al extraño casco — tu siempre has tenido un idealismo bastante infantil anhelando la gentileza y bondad de las personas— el casco del hombre fue retirado — sin embargo Suzaku yo no pienso de esa forma yo he escogido mi camino y lo recorreré firmemente.

— ¡¿Lelouch?! Qué significa esto — la gran sorpresa de descubrir que su amigo era el enemigo de Britania le causó un gran impacto — tú eres Zero eso es imposible

— Suzaku como puedes ver he decidido afrontar a Britania y ponerla de rodillas pero no solo tomare a Britania creare un nuevo mundo, uno donde nadie pierda su felicidad por los deseos de otros

— ¡Lelouch tú mismo te contradices, piensas arrebatarle la paz a cientos de personas por tus propios motivos!

— No, Suzaku yo traeré la justicia y la paz a este mundo eliminando aquello que es innecesario

— Lelouch por favor recapacita aun puedes tomar otro camino...

— No Suzaku, yo finalmente encontré mi camino — cambiando su tono a uno más profundo— únete a mi Suzaku y juntos podremos corregir el mundo

— Lo-siento Lelouch yo afrontare al mundo de otra forma, no apruebo tu forma de actuar — el joven dio la espalda al que una vez fue su amigo y comenzó a caminar a la salida — Lelouch no le diré a nadie que eres Zero pero espero puedas reconsiderar tus acciones y regreses al buen camino por el bien de Nanari

— Suzaku me darás la espalda

— No, tú seguirás siendo mi amigo y te regresare el favor de liberarme pero no pienso de tu misma forma, yo te mostrare que existe otro camino

Suzaku abandono el edificio decadente, dejando atrás a Lelouch que permaneció de pie incrédulo de le respuesta de su amigo ya que él estaba seguro que le ayudaría después de conocer quién era en realidad y al darse cuenta que no sería de la forma que él deseaba pensó: _Suzaku te garantizo que te arrepentirás._

En otro lado apartado del lugar donde Lelouch y Suzaku hablaron se encontraba Karen y Ogi

— Oye Ogi crees que ese Britanian honorario se una a nosotros

— No lo sé sin embargo estoy seguro que Zero sabe lo que ase

— Aun no confió en Zero, que motivo tendrá para tener que ocultar su rostro

— Tienes razón cubriendo su rostro solamente genera desconfianza

En ese momento una tercera persona apareció era Suzaku quien paso de lado sin prestarle atención a las dos personas que se encontraban ahí, su rostro demostraba una gran intranquilidad, al salir por completo del edificio tanto Karen como Ogi dirigieron su mirada a el lugar donde estaba Zero.

— Así que Zero fallo en convencerlo de unirse a nosotros, Karen vamos a donde esta Zero hay algo que deseo preguntarle

— Entendido

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Zero, al estar cerca de donde solía haber una puerta y ahora era un gran agujero en la pared, Karen, que se encontraba caminando en frente de Ogi, al ver un poco de la escena del interior retrocedió inmediatamente y jalo a Ogi de una manera tan abrupta que hizo que este callera de espalda.

— Karen que sucede ahí adentro para que actuares de esa manera.

Con una voz bastante temblorosa Karen contesto — N-no pasa nada Ogi es solo que una araña callo de la nada

— No puedo creer que te den miedo las arañas

— Es so-lo que me sorprendió

— Bueno vamos dentro necesito hablar con el

Ambos entraron por el lugar donde solía haber una puerta y ahí vieron al hombre vestido de negro y con un casco cubriendo su cabeza

— Que es lo desean, les ordene a ambos que aguardaran en el vestíbulo

— Lo siento Zero sin embargo hay algo importante que deseo que respondas

—Espero que sea bastante importante como para desobedecer mis órdenes

— ¿Quién eres? necesito que me digas quien eres en realidad

— Eso no es importante, no hay necesidad de que conozcas mi identidad o es acaso eso tan importante para poder tener su confianza

— Pospuesto que lo es si tú no muestras tu rostro nadie confiara en ti

— Entonces yo hare que confíen no por algo como quien soy si no con mis acciones, les mostrare a todos que seguirme les traerá la victoria y con ella la libertad que tanto anhelan

— Lo lamento pero esa respuesta no basta para mí

— Entonces no te necesito, no necesito de alguien quien no puede confiar en mí, por otro lado Karen tu que harás confiaras en mi sin ver mi rostro o es acaso que también deseas conocer mi identidad

— Y-yo n-no lo necesito mientras nos des la victoria yo te seguiré

— Karen — dijo Ogi con un suspiro

— Ogi, Karen ha tomado una decisión que le mostrara la victoria. Ogi Kaname te preguntare de nuevo que camino escogerás el de desconfiar del hombre que salvo tu vida o seguirlo al nuevo mundo que creara

— Supongo que si Karen confía en ti yo también debería, así que Zero que haremos ahora

— Por el momento regresen a sus vidas normales, necesito terminar de refinar los últimos detalles de mi plan

— Entendido, sin embargo recuerda que nosotros estamos confiando en ti así que más te vale que no nos defraudes. Vamos Karen tenemos que marcharnos

Karen y Ogi se marcharon de la demacrada edificación y la última persona dejo salir un gran suspiro mientras pensaba: _tal parece que un nuevo problema se ha presentado._

Al marcharse del lugar donde estaba Zero, Ogi le pregunta a Karen — Espera un momento Karen, hasta hace poco tú también pensabas que si él no nos decía quién era deberíamos abandonarlo y sin embargo ahora eso ya no te importa

— Ogi estoy segura que él nos dirá quién es cuando el momento llegue y si no lo hace él lo hare yo

— Karen acaso tú sabes quién es Zero

— Podrías decir que si pero aún no estoy muy segura, ¿Quieres saber quién es?

Ogi meneo la cabeza rechazando las palabras de Karen — Mientras él sea digno de tu confianza no cuestionare tus decisiones, y si tú lo apoyas yo también lo hare

Ambos caminaron en la noche y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Con eso en mente aquel joven vestido de manera extraña cambio su ropa y se marchó de regreso a la academia Ashford.

Al llegar a Ashford Lelouch se apresuró a ir al lado de su querida hermana Nanari, en el camino a el comedor se encontró con Sayoko, la sirvienta que atendía a Lelouch y Nanari, ella le informo que su pequeña hermana aguardo su llegada sin embargo la tardía llegada de su hermano termino provocando que la pequeña señorita terminara dormida. Lelouch decidió ir a darle las buenas noches a su querida hermana.

Al entrar en la alcoba de Nanari se acercó lentamente para evitar despertarla, tomo asiento a un lado de la cama y con suaves movimientos paso su mano atreves del hermoso cabello castaño de la pequeña niña y susurro gentilmente

— Creare un mundo donde puedas ser feliz

Lelouch se retiró a su habitación pero al entrar a la misma se llevó la sorpresa más grande y ridícula de su vida, una bella joven de cabello verde dormía tranquilamente mientras que al lado había un traje blanco con cintas restrictivas desatadas, quedo completamente impactado por la imagen ante sus ojos y eso se debía a que aquella mujer era la misma que le había dado el misterioso poder y recordaba que en aquel momento ella recibió un disparo en la cabeza pero en estos momentos ella se encontraba dormida en su cama. Totalmente atónito por aquella hermosa joven se acercó lentamente hasta el punto en que sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus labios casi podían tocarse, mientras Lelouch pensaba que no podía ser más que una ilusión sin embargo en ese momento los hermosos labios de la joven se movieron

— Valla que eres atrevido

Lelouch retrocedió de manera abrupta ante las palabras de la joven que enderezo la parte superior de su cuerpo, cubriéndolo con la sabana, la joven llevo su mano izquierda a la boca y soltó un leve bostezo

— No sabía que eras el tipo de persona que se acerca a las demás cuando tienen la guardia baja y aprovecharte de ellas

— Te equivocas solo quería comprobar si no era mi imaginación jugándome una broma

— Ho no creo que poseas la capacidad de imaginar a alguien tan hermosa como yo

— Eso es irrelevante, pero debo admitir que es bueno que estés viva hay cosas que necesito saber sobre el poder que me otorgaste

— Me alegra que estés feliz con mi presencia, si no te importa estoy cansada y no deseo responder tus preguntas agobiantes en estos momentos

— No sé qué planeas pero esa cama es mía y te ordeno que respondas mis preguntas en este momento

— Bueno que te parece si a cambio de contestar tus preguntas me permites dormir aquí

— No creo que sea necesario hacer un trato contigo solo necesito que me digas lo que quiero saber — Lelouch cambio su tono de voz a uno más profundo y levantando su brazo derecho pronuncio con autoridad — Lelouch vi Britania te ordena obedéceme — al decir aquella frase su ojo izquierdo cambio y libero el poder para controlar a las personas

— Jajajaja eso no funciona conmigo

— A que te refieres

— Si respondo a tu pregunta tendrás que permitirme quedarme aquí

— Maldita — al no poder controlarla solo pudo maldecir y aceptar sus condiciones

— Bueno primero que nada mi nombre es C.C. y el poder que te he brindado es el geass, tú debes aprender a cómo usarlo así como sus debilidades y una cosa más el geass no funciona conmigo

— ¿Qué clase de nombre es C.C.? Además ya poseo el conocimiento de los alcances y limitaciones de mi poder lo que quiero saber es ¿porque me lo otorgaste a mí?

— Eso fue una coincidencia no te creas tan especial

— Entonces dime a que has venido a mi casa

— Eso es muy simple al aceptar el trato tu ahora eres mi cómplice por lo que necesito vigilarte y asegurarme que cumplas tu parte de trato. Además tu cama es muy cómoda

— No tengo problema con que me vigiles pero sí que estés en mi habitación

— No te preocupes no dejare que nadie me descubra

— Maldita sal de mi cuarto ahora mismo

— Me niego — respondió rápidamente la mujer de cabello verde recostando su cuerpo y cubriéndolo con la sabana

— Maldición — Lelouch no pudo hacer nada en contra de la extraña chica y dándose por vencido ante ella, tomo asiento en un el sofá de su habitación y suspirando dijo — los problemas siguen acumulándose — cayo dormido al poco tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2 Un largo día

Al despertar lo primero que llama mi atención es el dolor de cuello que surgió por dormir en una posición poco favorable para el descanso mientras que la persona que origino el mal que me aquejaba dormía tan cómoda y plácidamente, en la que se supone es mi cama, me levante del soba y cambie mi atuendo de calle al uniforme de la Academia Ashford.

Cuando me dejaba mi habitación la mujer que dormía en mi cama dijo con voz perezosa

— Que te valla bien

— Y tú asegúrate de que nadie te encuentre, entendiste

— Si no tienes de que preocuparte — su respuesta poco entusiasta no hizo más que molestarme y darme un mal presentimiento

Salí molesto de mi alcoba por la desagradable persona que ahora en más me causaría problemas y seguramente no se marchara de mi habitación. Al llegar al comedor me encontré con mi dulce hermana Nanari.

— Buenos días Nanari

— Buenos días Nii-sama

— Escuche de Sayoko que intentaste esperar despierta mi regreso

— Así es Nii-sama sin embargo no llegaste hasta ya muy tarde

— Lo siento mucho Nanari tenía asuntos que atender

— Cielos Nii-sama sigues apostando en el ajedrez verdad

— No tienes de que preocuparte Nanari yo nunca pierdo ante nadie.

— Nii-sama ten cuidado por favor

— Por supuesto que lo tendré no pienso dejarte sola nunca

— Por cierto Nii—sama la mujer que vino ayer era una amiga tuya

— S-si es una amiga que conocí fuera de la escuela

— Y ella es tu nov...

— ¡NO ELLA SOLO DISFRUTA DE MOLESTARME! — En esos momentos en la televisión comenzaron las noticias.

_"tras el ataque sucedido el día de ayer que resulto en el escape del Britanian honorario Susaku Kururugi las autoridades reportan que el prófugo se entregó ante las autoridades durante las primeras horas del día sin embargo todos los cargos que le fueron imputados han sido retirados tras la declaración de la misteriosa persona que se hace llamar Zero, asegurando que él fue el asesino del príncipe Clovis. Las autoridades siguen buscando pistas que puedan revelar el paradero e identidad de Zero. En otras noticias el nuevo gobernante del Área 11 ha sido designado y se espera su llegada en los próximos días._

— _Así que el nuevo gobernador ha sido electo, si tengo suerte lograre sacarle algo de información_. Mientras pensaba en mi siguiente movimiento la voz de mi hermana me regreso a la realidad.

— Nii-sama es un alivio que Suzaku ya no tenga que ser castigado por algo que el no hizo, no piensas de la misma forma.

— Si es bueno que el ya no tenga que pasar por malos tratos

Al terminar de desayunar me despedí de mi hermana mientras me dirigía al edificio de preparatoria.

Al entrar fui recibido por mis amigos del consejo estudiantil, Shirley y Rivalz

— Buenos días lulu, viste al sujeto que llevaba ese atuendo tan extravagante en la televisión

— Si, fue una sorpresa que alguien así apareciera.

— Oye Lelouch necesitare tu ayuda para los exámenes

— Rivalz no puedes depender de lulu todo el tiempo debes aprender a estudiar por ti mismo y resolver tus problemas solo

— Tranquila Shirley no me molesta en absoluto ayudarlo con sus estudios

— Cielos lulu es por tu actitud tan altruista que este sujeto no madura en absoluto

Mientras la conversación avanzaba la puerta del salón se abrió y entro la estudiante que menos deseaba ver el día de hoy

— Buenos días Lelouch — la estudiante de cabello rojizo, que por lo usual está ausente, se acercó a nosotros y lo con un tono de pocos amigos empezó a hablar — necesito hablar contigo sobre un asunto de gran importancia

— No creo que sea algo urgente así que por favor espera al término de la escuela — con un tono apático conteste a su exigencia.

— Lo lamento pero es realmente importante que me escuches — su insistencia en querer hablar conmigo realmente me irritaba

— Lo entiendo así que por favor espera hasta que termine la primera clase — tras escuchar mi respuesta afirmativa a hablar con ella se marchó a su asiento.

— Oye lulu que pasa entre tú y Karen

— Si cuéntanos que tan lejos has llegado con ella

— No pasa nada solamente nos encontramos afuera de la escuela ayer y la ayude con algunas cosas, seguramente quiere darme las gracias únicamente

— Eso es aburrido, vamos amigo escupe la verdad que relación tienes con ella — la insistencia de Rivalz

— Rivalz-chan esa no es la manera de tratar a la persona que te ayuda a pasar los exámenes — con mi simple amenaza su rostro se tornó azul.

— Y-yo lo lamento mucho por favor perdóneme Lelouch-sama le juro que no se repetirá mi insolencia

En ese momento la campana del primer periodo sonó y Shirley como Rivalz regresó a su asiento.

Al finalizar la clase Karen se acercó a mí pidiéndome que la acompañara a la azotea de la escuela

— Bien que deseas Karen

— Dime la verdad, tú eres Zero — su tono fue directo y sin señal alguna de la debilidad que aparentaba ante los demás.

— Lo lamento pero yo solo soy un estudiante de preparatoria — mi tono despectivo y sin entusiasmo solo enfureció a la pelirroja

— ¡DEJA DE MENTIR! — mi compañera de clase comenzó a acercárseme emitiendo una clara actitud de superioridad — ayer en la noche estoy segura que al que vi llevando el traje de Zero eras tú

Con un ligero suspiro respondí a su cuestionamiento — así que realmente me viste en aquel momento

— Ya sabias que había averiguado tu identidad

— Pensé que Ogi o tu habían visto mi rostro en el momento que no tenía puesta mi mascara y Ogi quedo descartado en el momento que pidió ver mi rostro con ello supe que él no había visto nada, tu por otro lado antes estabas bastante ansiosa por saberlo y de repente decidiste que eso no era importante. El cambio fue bastante obvio por lo que sospeche que en ese momento te percataste de mi identidad.

— Entonces por qué me mentiste

— No fue mentira solamente te asía saber que no planeo cambiar mi modo de vida solo porque conoces mi identidad

— Entonces tú realmente eres Zero

— Así es señorita rebelde, ahora dime que harás le contaras a los demás o guardaras este secreto

— Estoy segura que tienes tus motivos para ocultarte así que no pienso contarle a los demás sin embargo mantendré un ojo sobre ti a partir de ahora

Me acerque a Karen y sostuve su rostro con mi mano derecha, alce su rostro suavemente y susurre a su oído

— Espero puedas mantener mi secreto o de lo contrario el tuyo saldrá a la luz

Su vista se agudizo y con una voz fría dijo — eso es una amenaza.

— Tómalo como quieras pero preferiría que lo vieras como guardar un secreto entre amigos

Al finalizar nuestra conversación ambos nos dirigimos de regreso al salón de clases. Al entrar la primera persona que se me acerco fue mi amigo Rivalz que hiso una declaración a todo pulmón que causo que todo el grupo pusiera atención de más sobre nosotros.

— ¡Oye Lelouch Karen finalmente se te declaro!

Con su comentario descuidado causo que todo el grupo comenzó a murmurar

— No sabía que a Karen le gustara Lelouch

— Maldición ella se adelantó a confesar sus sentimientos

— No puedo creer que nuestro lindo vicepresidente valla a ser tomado por ella

— No Lelouch es propiedad colectiva

— Maldición a ese sujeto no le basta con estar en el consejo estudiantil rodeado de bellezas

— Maldito playboy

— Debería ser enjuiciado por robarnos a la linda Karen

— Es un rey demonio que quiere tener a todas las mujeres para el solo, aun que es muy lindo

Los comentarios de las mujeres y los hombres heran tan diferentes, como bastante exajerados, todo el grupo comenzo a rodearnos y hacer cientos de preguntas ridículas, en ese momento una mano salvadora me rescato jalandome lejos de la multitud de estudiantes

— Gracias Shirley me salvaste — le agredeci mientras nos dirigíamos al patio para apartarnos del salón.

— Lulu tú y Karen son cercanos — parecía bastante apática y deprimida.

— Por supuesto que no solamente me dio las gracias por ayudarla y nada más, porque te preocupa tanto una cosa como esa

— N-no importa es solo curiosidad — dijo meneando sus manos intentando evadir mi pregunta

— Creo que lo mejor será evitar regresar al salón con todo ese alboroto no poder estar tranquilo, que harás Shirley regresaras

— No si regreso ahora también dirán cosas tontas sobre mí, así que permíteme acompañarte por el resto del día — se veía angustiada por algún motivo

— Ya veo hace bastante tiempo que no salíamos los dos así que vallamos a la ciudad y disfrutemos el resto del día.

— ¡Sí! — su ánimo se mejoró después de mi sugerencia

Ambos nos dirigimos al centro comercial, durante el camino la conversación fue principalmente sobre el poco tacto y boca floja de Rivalz y lo mal que debe estar pasándola Karen ella sola. Solo esperaba que ella pudiera majar de manera adecuada la situación y arreglar el mal entendido.

_Ese Rivalz me las pagara por hacer que la situación se volviera tan caótica. _

Shirley se veía particularmente nerviosa y feliz durante el tiempo que pasamos en el centro comercial y los comentarios de las personas a nuestro alrededor solo aumentaban el color rojo en las mejillas de Shirley

— Mira, mira esos dos jóvenes sí que son audaces estar en una cita usando el uniforme de su escuela durante hora de clases

— Es bueno ser joven poder salir y disfrutar

— Que pareja tan linda hacen esos dos

— Que envidia esa chica tiene un novio súper lindo

Al percatarme que Shirley ya no podía soportar más los comentarios de las personas le sugerí salir del lugar y dar un paseo por un parque cercano

— Lulu creo que sería mejor si regresamos a la academia

— No tienes de que preocuparte Shirley las personas siempre hacen comentarios tontos

— Si, pero...

— Shirley acaso odias tanto estar conmigo

— N-no por supuesto que no, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esto

— mmm, yo creía que salías a con chicos todo el tiempo después de todo eres muy linda

— En-cerio crees que soy linda — Shirley actuaba de manera muy graciosa así que decidí molestarla un poco

— Por supuesto a comparación de Rivalz eres muy

Haciendo un lindo gesto Shirley comenzó a darme ligeros golpes en el abdomen — eres un tonto lulu

— Perdón, perdón solo te moleste para que te pudieras relajar — aparte las manos de Shirley y sugerí tranquilamente que nos sentáramos en una de las bancas que se encontraban en el parque

— Cielos lulu eres bastante cruel — ella seguía aun molesta por mi pequeña broma

— Este lugar es bastante tranquilo

— Lulu — Shirley se acercó tímidamente a mi lado — sabes hay algo que siempre te he querido decir

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Bueno veras yo...

—Aguarda Shirley — coloque mi mano sobre su boca debido a que en el otro extremo del parque una pareja bastante peculiar capto mi atención

— ¿Que sucede? — Shirley parecía bastante confundida por mi manera de actuar

— Nada es solo que recordé que Nanari está esperando por mi — invente una excusa al azar con el propósito de salir rápidamente del parque

— Oye lulu... — Shirley estaba bastante sorprendida por mi cambio

Mientras Shirley se preocupaba por mi yo solo pensaba en una sola cosa — _Ese era Suzaku pero la persona a su lado acaso no era... _

Shirley y yo caminábamos de regreso a la academia cuando una persona con una voz bastante molesta me llama _—_ ¡Lelouch! — Shirley, que se encontraba a mi lado, también estaba bastante sorprendida — maldito cómo pudiste abandonarme en la escuela — la persona que se quejaba sin importarle la presencia de las demás personas era Karen

— Disculpa pero no hubo oportunidad para rescatarte

— Deberías por lómenos haber regresado para ayudarme a dar explicaciones — bastante molesta tomo el cuello de mi uniforme

— Deberías comportarte más como una señorita enfrente de tanta gente — al soñarle la situación en la que se encontraba, me soltó de mala gana y dirigió su vista a Shirley que se encontraba bastante perpleja por el comportamiento de Karen

Colocando nuevamente su fachada de debilidad se dirigió a Shirley — Lo siento es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a estas situaciones

— Descuida, yo también sé que el suele ser bastante molesto — Shirley tomo de las manos a Karen y comenzó a relatarle un sin fin de cosas que habían ocurrido

— Realmente Lelouch es alguien baste especial — su tono era sarcástico y lleno de desprecio

— Lo es verdad, el siempre saca buenas notas y es buen estudiante sim embargo nunca toma las cosas enserio — ambas parecía que habían encontrado una manera de llevarse bien así que decidí no interferir y solo escuchar — pero sabes lulu también es bastante confiable y siempre ayuda a las personas en problemas

— No puedo pensar en él, como alguien que ayuda a los demás de manera desinteresada

— Él puede actuar de manera un tanto siniestra y fría pero él es bueno en el fondo

— Shirley acaso a ti te gust... — Shirley entro en pánico ante las palabras de Karen y tapo rápidamente la boca de la misma

— Por favor guarda el secreto — Shirley parecía murmurarle algo que no alcance a escuchar

— Por cierto Karen solo me estabas buscando para poder descargar tu enojo – la chica de cabello rojizo negó ante mi afirmación y señalo la esquina de la calle

— Hay alguien que te estaba buscando – cuando ella dijo esas palabras la bruja de cabello de verde aprecio vistiendo mi chaqueta y pantalones

— Hola Lelouch

— Que haces aquí — no puede ocultar mi gran molestia por su presencia

— Estaba dando un recorrido por los alrededores

— Maldita – las otras dos chicas estaban bastante desconcertadas de mi repudio a la mujer de cabello verde

— No debes hablar de esa manera – ella se divertía con la situación actual

— Karen puedes acompañar a Shirley de regreso a la academia – con mis palabras Karen asintió, tomo a Shirley que parecía bastante preocupada por la situación. Mientras ellas se marchaban tome la mano de C.C. y la lleve a la parte más profunda de un callejón – ahora dime porque saliste si mi permiso

— Yo soy libre de hacer lo que quiera

— Maldición si alguien te descubre se el fin – no podía ocultar mi degrado por esta mujer

— Descuida nadie me encontrara o es que acaso no confías en mi

— Por supuesto que no ni siquiera se quien eres en realidad

— Yo no te traicionare – respondió precipitadamente y con sus manos, que se acercaban lentamente, tomo mi rostro – tú y yo tenemos un trato y hasta que no cumplas tu parte yo estaré a contigo

Al escuchar sus palabras no pude debatirlas y simplemente retire sus manos de mi rostro y le ordene que nos marcháramos a la academia, no sin antes divertirle que no debería salir de manera descuidada.

— _maldición todos lo único que hacen es causarme más problemas — _mientras pensaba en la manera en como todos solo complicaban más la situación solo pude suspirar _— los días largos solo comenzaran a partir de ahora — _mi intuición de que la situación solo empeoraría antes de mejorar me molestaba en gran medida.


End file.
